kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Xibalba
is the main villain of Kamen Rider Ghost: Legendary! Riders' Souls!. He is a of the Gamma who refers to himself as the "Spirit Commander". Character History Arriving at the Human World Xibalba first appears when he emerges in the human world at night through a portal resembling a Gamma Hole. He proceeds to stand on the sidelines as Kamen Riders Ghost and Specter gather the Kamen Rider Eyecons by defeating past monsters summoned by Frey. Absorbing Frey and Freya Xibalba ultimately makes his appearance after Specter's unlocking of the OOO Eyecon leaves only one more to go, appearing before the twins and the two Kamen Riders. Swiftly beating back Ghost and Specter as it is revealed that the twins were working together to have the Kamen Riders gather the Kamen Rider Eyecons in order to defeat him, Xibalba proceeds to absorb both Frey and Freya, an act which grants him an even stronger form. Final Battle with Ghost and Specter However, Ghost and Specter use the Rider Eyecons as intended and, by wearing down the Gamma Ultima Fire by going through their Rider Damashii, manage to free the twins as they reduce Xibalba to his base body before destroying him with a combined Omega Drive utilizing the power of the six Rider ghosts. Personality to be added Forms . - Gamma= is the royal Gamma form which is assumed using the royal Transform Gamma Eyecon. Powers and Abilities ;Enhanced Strength :Xibalba easily overpowered Specter and Ghost in close combat. ;Energy Blast :Xibalba can shoot powerful purple energy blast from his hand. He also uses this ability to absorb Frey and Freya. - Fire= *'Height': 217 cm *'Weight': 152 kg is a Parka armament which Xibalba assumes on his Ultima body by absorbing Frey and Freya, serving as his final form. Arsenal ;Sword :As well as a boost in power, the Fire upgrade grants the Gamma Ultima a unique sword weapon as well. Appearances: Legendary! Riders' Souls! (OOO, Wizard) - }} }} Powers and Abilities ;Travel between worlds :Like Frey and Freya, Xibalba has the power to travel to the human world from his own through a portal resembling a Gamma Hole. Behind the scenes Portrayal *Xibalba is voiced by , who previously portrayed Masato Minami in the first episode of Kamen Rider Black. He is portrayed by an unidentified suit actor. Notes *Xibalba's name is coming from , the name of the underworld in . *Considering Xibalba is a Gamma Ultima and his Gamma Hole shape, he might be a relative of the Gamma Royal Family, or simply a promoted Gamma Superior by said family. *Xibalba's situation mirrors Gamma A from Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Ghost & Drive: Super Movie War Genesis in that both are Gamma who are not shown to adopt human forms and appear exclusively in spin-off material outside the Ghost series, yet are the first seen examples of an advanced Gamma form which is later shown to be used in the series by Gamma characters with human forms. Xibalba being first known example of the Gamma Ultima form which is later assumed by Adel, while Gamma A is the first known example of the Gamma Superior form which is later assumed by Jabel (and then Igor). Appearances * Kamen Rider Ghost: Legendary! Riders' Souls! ** Drive Chapter ** W Chapter ** Gaim Chapter ** Fourze Chapter ** OOO Chapter ** Wizard Chapter Category:Gamma Category:Ghost Characters